wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Riptide
Riptide is a young male SeaWing who was first introduced in The Lost Heir as a member of the Talons of Peace and a patrol guard for Queen Coral. Riptide is often looked down upon, especially by the royal family, for being the son of Webs, who fled during a battle and later returned to the Kingdom of the Sea in order to steal Tsunami's egg. After Nautilus abdicated his position as the leader of the Talons of Peace, Riptide took charge as its new leader. He is currently in a relationship with Tsunami. Appearance Riptide has sky blue scales , dark blue horns , a pale blue underbelly , and dark blue eyes that are nearly black in color . He is large in size, with sharp, hooked claws''The Lost Heir'', page 32 and a massive tail''The Lost Heir'', page 31. He also has several scars, including an old bite mark on his tail , claw scars across his underbelly , and slashes across his snout . According to Tsunami, he has a friendly-looking face and is quite handsome''The Lost Heir'', page 28. However, she thinks that the scars on his face somewhat ruin his good snout. It is shown in the graphic novel that he wears armor over his chest and shoulders. In the graphic novel, he looks a little larger than his father, Webs. Personality Riptide is kind-hearted, charming, and humorous. He dislikes his reputation as a lowly traitor because of his father's crimes, yet he still respects the royal family's authority and does not often argue with them. He is intelligent and observant, as he noticed that Tsunami looked sad instead of guilty during a misunderstanding in The Lost Heir ''and concluded that she probably was not lying to him. Riptide is protective and loyal towards those he loves, although simultaneously respectful of their independence. He doesn't necessarily want to be a cunning or manipulative dragon, but is a good liar, and will use this skill when he feels it is necessary. He is often willing to offer his help, and gave Tsunami sufficient Aquatic lessons in ''The Lost Heir. Riptide demonstrated being light-hearted, calm, and open-minded on numerous occasions, such as when he accepted the Dragonets of Destiny as allies after Tsunami explained that they were not trying to harm the SeaWings. Riptide seems to prefer to hear the hard truth rather than an easy lie, demonstrated when he asked for Tsunami's true opinion on his father. He is also courageous, as he fought against an enemy SkyWing group in order to help his tribe despite being imprisoned by Queen Coral only hours earlier. He is fairly empathetic and doesn't seem to hold grudges very easily. Biography ''Pre-Series'' When Riptide was two years old, Webs fled in the middle of a battle and later returned in secret to the Deep Palace in order to steal Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery for the Dragonet Prophecy. Webs quickly because infamous for his treachery throughout the SeaWing tribe and consequently created an unfortunate situation for his son Riptide, who was also unfairly believed to be a traitor at heart because of his father's crimes. Queen Coral in particular hated the young SeaWing, and assigned him to the lowest of duties: guarding the border of SeaWing territory, as far away from the palaces and SeaWing civilization as possible. Despite the bad rumors, Riptide always wanted to know his father and eventually joined the Talons of Peace in hopes of seeing Webs again. The Talons would only ever tell Riptide that his father was safe, even though Riptide passed them important information about the SeaWings for years. ''The Lost Heir'' Riptide first appeared on patrol duty in the Kingdom of the Sea. After he briefly spoke with Nautilus in Aquatic, Tsunami revealed herself to Riptide and he fled, but accidentally smacked into the side of a passing whale. After pinning him down, Riptide flashed his scales at Tsunami, saying something in Aquatic, and Tsunami responded by flashing some of her scales. Then, Riptide lunged at her and Tsunami, thinking that Riptide was trying to attack her, swam to the surface. It was then revealed that when Tsunami flashed her scales in order to show Riptide she was also a SeaWing, she had unknowingly flashed that she liked him in Aquatic, saying: "Hey, sparkling teeth, I love three of your claws but not the others, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it..." After learning about her inability to speak and understand Aquatic, he became suspicious, but noticed Tsunami's sad expression and assumed that she wasn't lying about being a real SeaWing. Clay flew over, but Riptide, attempting to protect Tsunami from Clay, threw Tsunami down into the water, which Clay thought was hostile. After seeing Clay, he tried to injure him (as MudWings and SeaWings were enemies during the war), getting into a fight with Clay, but Tsunami angrily separated them and explained that he was a Dragonet of Destiny; Riptide ceased his efforts after her intervention. Clay realized that Riptide wasn't trying to hurt Tsunami as he protested, confused. After blindfolding Clay and Sunny, Riptide reluctant agreed to take Tsunami and her friends to the Summer Palace as Tsunami pointed out what her mother's reaction would be if he didn't bring her back. They were confronted by the advance guard, although Tsunami eventually convinced Shark to let them through. After they entered the tunnel that led to the palace, Riptide removed Clay and Sunny's blindfolds and led them forward with glowing scales. After their arrival, Riptide told Tsunami a short summary about the palace's architecture and history and took the Dragonets of Destiny to the top pavilion, where they could wait for Queen Coral to return from the Deep Palace. After Queen Coral and Anemone arrived, Riptide went back to guard duty on the queen's annoyed orders. As Tsunami and several other SeaWings swam to an island near the Summer Palace to investigate a dead SkyWing (who was later revealed to be Kestrel), Tsunami saw Riptide following her from a distance, and they waved to one another. Later, as Tsunami was resting outside the Summer Palace in a cave near the sea, Riptide approached her. Riptide expressed that he'd like Tsunami to tell him about Webs, and although Tsunami listed several good things about her former guardian, Riptide asked to hear about his father's flaws as well, insisting that it'd be okay. Riptide also taught Tsunami a small portion of Aquatic, including the phrases 'squid-brain' and 'I will protect you', as well as how to indicate different types of danger. After Tsunami realized her friends may be in danger from Shark and his guards, however, she quickly left for the Summer Palace. The following day, Webs had been found at the Summer Palace and Coral decided she wanted to execute him for his crimes. Soon after, Riptide was found sneaking around outside the palace as well. Coral accused Riptide of working with his father and threw them both in prison, despite Tsunami's futile protests. Coral was convinced that Webs was the assassin that had been killing off her heirs for years, and she wanted her last egg (which was being guarded by Tsunami) to be put back into the royal hatchery. However, Tsunami knew that Webs was not the assassin and the egg was still in danger. She made a deal that if she caught the assassin, she had to let Riptide go. Queen Coral, thinking that she already had the assassins, agreed. That night, Tsunami stayed in the hatchery with the last female egg. The assassin turned out to be a statue of Orca, placed inside the hatchery. The statue remained there after her death, killing all of Coral's daughters. Tsunami survived its attack and saved Queen Coral's last daughter. The statue was later destroyed by Coral. Coral agreed to release Riptide but said he could not stay with the SeaWings. The dragonets had decided to leave the Kingdom of the Sea, and Tsunami suggested he could come with them. Blister, however, who was at the palace at the time, didn't want the dragonets to leave. To keep them all from leaving, Blister tricked Queen Coral into putting the dragonets in her prison. Anemone, Tsunami's younger sister, slipped away from her mother and freed the dragonets. The dragonets then released Riptide and Webs from their cage and then prepared to leave. Riptide then revealed to Tsunami that he had joined the Talons of Peace in order to learn more about his father, though they told him nothing. Tsunami was mad at Riptide for lying to her, but at the same moment, the SeaWing palace was attacked by the SkyWings and the MudWings, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace. The dragonets and Webs escaped, but Riptide stayed to fight against Burn's alliance. Tsunami wasn't sure she had forgiven Riptide for lying to her, but she did hope to see him again. ''The Brightest Night Riptide was seen when Sunny, Tsunami, and Ochre go to the Talons of Peace's camp. There, he explained a few of the significant members of the Talons of Peace, such as Flame's mother, Avalanche. He is also present at Burn's stronghold near the end of the book and helps to hold Clay down while Peril burns the venom from the dragonbite viper out of Clay's leg. ''Moon Rising Riptide is mentioned by Webs in the Jade and Gold Winglets' history class as 'the leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming'. Winter Turning Riptide was seen in the book when Qibli, Winter, Kinkajou, and Moonwatcher were looking for somebody in the Talons of Peace who could point them to a spot in the Sky Kingdom, as he was the leader of the Talons of Peace ever since Nautilus stepped down. Moonwatcher sees the mysterious place where Icicle was dreamvisited by Scarlet and sketches it. He gets Avalanche and Pyrite, two Talons, to help them to look for it. He then asks if Tsunami had a message for him, and is happy to find out that she thinks about him a lot from Moon, but he doesn't want to contact her until she contacts him first. Escaping Peril When Peril and Turtle are found by the Talons of Peace, Turtle asks where Tsunami is. Nautilus says she went with Riptide and his group. Relationships Webs Webs is Riptide’s father. Neither are close to the other, but Webs attempted to protect Riptide during The Lost Heir (Book) when he was captured by Queen Coral saying “NO! He’s never had any contact with me!” Princess Tsunami It is well known that the two of them (Riptide and Princess Tsunami) like each other. Initially, Tsunami wasn’t sure what to think of him as she doesn’t like being lied to, but after some time she decides that she likes him. It is confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland that the two are in a long-distance relationship. Riptide seems to care about Tsunami, as shown in Winter Turning when he asks how Tsunami is. Family Tree Quotes "I said, 'What are you doing all the way out here?' and you said - you said, 'Hey, sparkling teeth, I totally love three of your claws but not the others, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it, and also your wings sound like sharks snoring." - Riptide to Tsunami The Lost Heir, page 35 "You don't look guilty. You look sad. And I imagine that would be hard to fake webs. So where did you come from, and what's wrong with you?" - Riptide to Tsunami The Lost Heir, page 37 "Oh, Whirlpool. Queen Coral's favorite instrument of torture." - Riptide to Tsunami The Lost Heir, page 127 "It's all right. You can tell me the truth. I want to hear the bad stuff, too. It's good for me." - Riptide to Tsunami The Lost Heir, page 129 "A squid-brain. My new favorite insult, thanks to you." - Riptide to Tsunami The Lost Heir, page 130 "I stayed close to make sure you and the other dragonets were safe. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. I didn't think you'd trust me if you knew." - Riptide to Tsunami The Lost Heir, page 278 Trivia * A riptide is a dangerous current that can sweep you out to sea. * Tsunami likes Riptide's name, and thinks it sounds fierce and scary, like hers.The Lost Heir, page 40 * Riptide is a good liar and actor. *It is a highly probable theory that the blue dragonet in one of Moonwatcher's visions of a peaceful future was Riptide and Tsunami's dragonet. * Riptide's favorite insult became "squid-brain" after Tsunami used it on him in ''The Lost Heir. ''He later taught Tsunami how to say the phrase in Aquatic. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold RiptideTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing TsunamiXRiptideDA.png|Tsunami x Riptide by RhynoBullraq Riptide&Whirlpool.png|Riptide by RyhnoBullraq Tsunami x Riptide.jpg|Riptide x Tsunami by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Riptide-x-Tsunami-584295286 StargazingbySoulseeker.png|Riptide and Tsunami stargazing by Soulseeker evoripnami.png|Ripnami by Evocorrosion (posted with permission) riptide_by_ribbon_wren-dayywsf.png|Riptide by Ribbon-Wren|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Riptide-663397503 ripnami_by_redtail1472-da78izo.png|Ripnami by Redtail1472|link=http://redtail1472.deviantart.com/art/Ripnami-616816932 hundred_waters_by_realtense-dayqcl6.jpg|hundred waters by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/hundred-waters-662998074 26 Riptide.png|WoF H-a-D Day 26 - Riptide by xTheDragonRebornx 79c6157b-ec3a-40db-8c4c-29417569ab78.png|Riptide and Nautilus on the cover of The Lost Heir (Riptide is on the right) riptide_by_vvisemans-dc6xeah.png|Riptide by VVisemanS three_important_words____by_vvisemans-dc6jnqy.png.jpg|Three important words... by VVisemanS _wings_of_fire_fanart__a_silly_teacher_by_tavusawarrior-dc42yun.png.jpg|OF FIRE FANART A Silly Teacher by TavusaWarrior when_the_riptide_comes_by_dragonspirit20-dc140k1.png.jpg|When the Riptide Comes in by dragonspirit20|link=https://www.deviantart.com/dragonspirit20 35E97E74-3A4E-4DD8-9296-A3811F92426C.jpeg|Riptide with Tsunami Riptide ironzing.png|Riptide by Iron-Zing WhatsApp Image 2019-03-31 at 16.20.19_waifu2x_art_noise3_scale_tta_1.png|Riptide by Zuramaki|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BvmbRyAAmTH/ Riptide|Riptide (Jimmy Fallon voice) by Chamops References de:Riptide fr:Naufrage pl:Przybój ru:Шквал Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Guards Category:Appeared in WT